A Frozen Girl in Middle-Earth
by Elfprinces2000
Summary: When Elsa follows a strange mist into Middle-Earth she meets Legolas. Now she needs to find a way back to Arendelle. But is she in love?
1. Chapter 1

Elsa was fast asleep in her bed when she heard a strange noise. She got up and saw a floating orb of blue mist. "Hello?" She said. She walked over to it. Just as she was about to touch it, it flew away and down the hall; she chased after it. It led her down the moon-lit streets and out of town. She ran through the forests and past rivers. She came upon the base of the mountains. In the small light given off before sunrise she saw something strange. The blue mist had stopped next to a mirror, or it looked like a mirror. But instead of seeing her reflection in it, she saw a forest. But it wasn't like the forests in Arendelle…it was _different_ somehow.

Elsa looked at the mist. "What is this place?"

It quivered.

She walked up to the image and touched it. No sooner had she than she was in the forest on the other side. She was in a forest with tall, ancient trees. "Hello?" She said. Not a single voice besides hers could be heard.

But one person did hear her. He came along the forest shadows to see who cried out. His pace was fast as he went past trees and rocks, his bow drawn ready for anything. But instead of finding an orc or giant spider, he found a girl. She had white hair and a blue dress.

Elsa heard something behind her and turned around to find a man with long blond hair and blue eyes staring at her. "Who…who are you?" She asked.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" The mystery man answered.

"I am Princess Elsa of Arendelle, and I demand that you tell me where I am and who you are!"

The man seemed surprised at her answer. "This is Mirkwood Forest, and I, your majesty, am Prince Legolas Greenleaf. And I demand that you tell me what you are doing here!"

"I don't know," Elsa explained, "I saw a blue mist, and it led me to a mirror that showed me this place. When I touched it, I ended up here. I don't know anything about what happened more than that."

"Then come with me." And Legolas led her through the forest.

They came to a door in the side of a mountain. The gate was _huge_. Legolas opened the door and led Elsa in.

"I'm taking you to my father," He said, "He will decide what is to be done."


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas took Elsa through passage after passage until they were at the throne.

"Ada," He said.

"Legolas, who is this?" The king said.

"I am Princess Elsa of Arendelle. I followed a mist into this forest and that's when he found me." Elsa pointed to Legolas.

"Tell me all of what happened," The king said.

"Can't you at least tell me who _you_ are?" Elsa asked.

"I am King Thranduil of Mirkwood. Now tell me all of what happened."

"Well, it's like I told Legolas. I heard a noise in the night. I got up to see what it was; it was an orb of blue mist. I followed it to a mirror at the base of a mountain, but instead of seeing my reflection, I saw a forest in it. But that forest was different from the ones in Arendelle. I touched the mirror, and here we are. I honestly don't know more than that."

Thranduil looked at Legolas, and back to Elsa. "Well, if you like, you can stay with us until you know what to do," He said.

Legolas took Elsa to an unused bedroom. "You can stay here. If you like I can show you the forest tomorrow," Legolas said.

"Um, sure, thank you." Elsa sighed. "I have to get home," She said to herself. "So, Legolas, do you know how I could get home?"

"No, but I might have an idea. It is said that there's a place to the south of Mirkwood that can grant a person's one wish. The legend says that there is a lagoon where, if a person truly wishes with their whole heart for it, it can grant that wish. But before we go on some quest, you should see Mirkwood. It is a beautiful place."

"I'm sure it is, but I need to get to Arendelle. My sister will miss me. And everyone will be searching for me. I need to get back."

"Are you sure?" Legolas looked deeply into Elsa's eyes and smiled slightly.

"Fine, but as soon as I've seen this 'Mirkwood' then I want to go to Arendelle!"

"Very well, but for now you need your rest. Mirkwood is large; we will be gone for several days." Legolas left the room and Elsa alone. She looked around. It was large with elegantly carved furniture. The color scheme was grey and light blues. She climbed into the large bed and soon fell asleep in its softness. She didn't wake that night.

The next morning Elsa was awaken by Legolas. "Come, we need to leave early if we want this to be as short a trip as possible."

They had a small breakfast and Legolas had a pack brought to them. He brought her to the gate where they found Thranduil was awaiting them. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to show her Mirkwood, ada," Legolas said.

"Be careful if you enter the dark," The king told them.

The prince and princess left the city and entered the forest. The day was sunny, warm, and in general it was nice. They walked around the forest for a few hours. Suddenly they heard a noise behind them. Legolas spun around with an arrow knocked into his bow. Both of them were surprised at what they found.


	3. Enter the Snowman

"Olaf?" Elsa said.

Standing in front of them was a small, white, friendly-looking figure. "Yup!" It said.

"You know this thing, Elsa?" Legolas asked.

"Wow, who's the blond thing?"

"Olaf, Legolas, Legolas, Olaf," Elsa said introducing them.

"What is it?"

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs. I'm made from snow and Elsa made me!"

"You, made him? You must be a sorcerous of awesome power!"

"Woe, you're a sorcerous?" Olaf asked Elsa.

"Well, yes, and no. It's just that I have this power, I can control ice." She made a few snowflakes "At any rate, Olaf, how did you get here?"

"Oh, I just followed you. Hey, where were you going anyway?"

"I was taking her to see Mirkwood, the forest we are in," Legolas answered. "Is that a cloud above your head?"

"Oh, yeah, Elsa made it so I wouldn't melt."

Legolas seemed a cross between shocked, annoyed, and awe inspired.

"Well, would you like to come, with Legolas and me?" Elsa asked.

"Ok! Hey, when are we going to Arendelle?"

Elsa shuddered at the sound the sound of her home town. "Um, after we see Mirkwood."

The three went down a path, led by Legolas. It was a few hours before night fell. As soon as they came to a clearing Legolas said, "We shall stay here for the night."

Legolas made the fire and pulled out some elvish bread from his bag. "Here," He said handing some to Elsa. "It is lambas bread, only a little can do a person for hours." Elsa ate it, and enjoyed it.

Later, it started to become chilly. Legolas told Elsa and Olaf about elves and their history. When the fire had started to die out Legolas looked at Olaf. "Why don't you find some more wood?" He said.

Olaf ran into the woods, leaving Legolas and Elsa all alone. A rustle behind Elsa made her jump. "It's just the wind, My Lady," He told her. She looked at him, only to meet his blue eyes. Her heart jumped, though, she didn't understand why.

"Legolas," She said.

"Yes?"

"Um, I,"

Just then, Olaf came running out of the forest. "Hey you two! You know something, it is really dark in there. It's a good thing I'm not scared of the dark. Wait; am I afraid of the dark? Anyway," He walked over to the fire and through in the wood he found. At which time, one of his arms came off as well. Legolas picked it up and held it close to his face. The dismembered arm quickly slapped the elf, causing him to let go.

Olaf put it back on and sat down. Legolas sat next to Elsa. "You should get some sleep," He told her

Elsa yawned and smiled to him before agreeing. She made a clump of soft snow for a pillow, soon after she fell asleep. She was followed quickly be Legolas and Olaf. None of them could hear the crackle of bushes just a little way off.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Hope you like it! And thanks to everyone that followed/favorited/read this! It has been such a success already thanks to all you!**


	4. A Close Encounter

In the morning when Elsa woke up, she and Legolas were laying right next to each other. She gasped and stood up as fast as she could. She looked up at the sky, it was just before dawn. She looked at Olaf. Wait, where was Olaf? "Olaf?" Elsa said. She looked all around.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" A voice said behind her.

Elsa quickly turned around to find Legolas sitting up behind her.

"Olaf's gone!" She told him.

Elsa ran off into the forest. "Elsa, wait!" Legolas said, she was already way ahead of him, however. Her steps soon quickened as she followed the trail of freshly melted snow. After a few more minutes of this a white figure came into view.

"Olaf? Olaf!" Elsa cried out.

The small figure motioned for Legolas and Elsa to come closer. Olaf started to poke at a strange, white, sticky strand of something. "No! Do not touch that!" Legolas cried out.

"Why? What is it?" Olaf asked with a smile.

"Because there are," Legolas started.

Just then the thread started to vibrate. They all looked up to see the largest spider two of them had ever seen. One, however, knew about them.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" A bit of poison ooze came from the mouth of the thing while two more came up. Olaf smiled and looked at them. "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I think, I'm going to run!" The snowman took off running. After only a moment he came back and grabbed Elsa's hand and going once more. Legolas shot a couple arrows and went after his two companions.

By the time that they had lost the monsters they were back at their camp. "What was that?" Elsa screamed.

Legolas explained the whole thing. "That's what my dad said to 'Be careful if you enter the dark'," He finished.

"Why did you take me around Mirkwood then?" Elsa asked exasperated.

"I thought you wouldn't want to come then. I know where all the paths are, if you follow me then we'll be in good shape."

"Oh, can we go with him? Oh please," Olaf interjected before Elsa could utter a word.

"Fine," She said after a moment of thought.

The group packed their camp and head off.

Legolas led them onward, always extra watchful, and ever vigilant. He heard a noise behind them. He spun around while knocking an arrow into his bow. Behind him, however, he found an old friend. Legolas smiled and put away his bow. "Well, well, if it isn't Aragorn?"

"Yes," The newcomer said, "I came to pay you a visit, and tell you about a new adventure for us. But it seems that you have your hand full with her." Aragorn smiled and pointed to Elsa.

"I was just showing her around Mirkwood," Legolas said, blushing.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

Aragorn jumped back and kicked Olaf's head off. Elsa caught it and put it back. "What is that thing?" Aragorn said, shocked.

"It's, well, a talking snowman. You see, I can control snow," Elsa said.

Aragorn still looked shocked, but a little more at ease.

"Well, what's this about a new adventure?" Legolas interjected.

"Mirkwood is in grave danger, and I need your help."


	5. Chapter 5

**This is told from Legolas' side. Sorry it's a bit short.**

* * *

She told me her whole story. "So, that explains him." I pointed to the snowman.

"Yes," Elsa sighed. She looked at me and smiled. "That's why I was so persistent in going home, but it seems I'll be here for a bit longer."

She looked deeply into the fire. Her eyes were almost closed. What she was thinking, I couldn't tell. Just then Aragorn came back with a rabbit. He cooked it, we all ate it. After that Elsa sat next to me. After watching the fire for a bit she fell asleep. Aragorn took watch that night.

In the middle of the night I was awoken by a noise. I slowly grabbed my bow and an arrow. I sat up and turned around. Olaf was there. "What are you doing?" I said.

"I wanted to stretch my legs."

"Well, just don't come up behind me like that!"

Olaf sat next to where the fire was. Though, the fire was now so small that it was almost out. On the other side I could see Aragorn staring intently at me. He glanced at Elsa, and back to me. I looked at her. She was lying right next to me. A smile was across her face as she lay next to me.

"She likes you, even if she doesn't realize it, or you. Don't break her heart, Legolas."

"Aragorn, she belongs in Arendelle. She belongs with her people."

He looked away with a solemn air about him. I slowly fell back asleep.

I woke early in the morning the next day; it was just before sunrise. I bent over Elsa and gently shook her. "Elsa, Elsa, time to get going," I said. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. Slowly she got up and looked longingly at the sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? The sunrise," She said to nobody in particular. Her white hair shimmered and glistened in the morning sun.

"Morning My Lady," Aragorn said. He was packing a small pile of different things into a small backpack. "Here!" He through an apple at me. "Breakfast," He said with a small grin. He gave one to Elsa.

We ate our small breakfast and set off. Just as I was starting to wonder as to where Olaf was he appeared behind me with a big grin. "Hay! Let's go!" He said.

We walked off through the dark of Mirkwood. All wondering what woes would befall us, evils, joys, loves. We were going on a voyage to stop evil, unaware of what was to come in the time following.


	6. Chapter 6

The group spent all day heading south, hours traveling in the dark of Mirkwood.

"So, how far is it?" Elsa asked nobody in particular.

"About a week, less if we travel fast," Aragorn answered her.

The sun was high in the sky when the group stopped for lunch. Elven bread was for lunch. Elsa sat next to Legolas, Aragorn and Olaf were sitting opposite them. After lunch they set off. The next day went in a similar way.

"So, how are you fairing?" Legolas asked Elsa.

"It's…it's just really hard being far away from home. I kind of miss Arendelle." Elsa stared deeply into the fire; a knot was forming in her stomach. "I wonder what my sister's doing, she's probably worried sick!"

Legolas sat close to Elsa and placed hand on her shoulder. "You need to be strong, for her, and you."

Elsa felt a single tear slide down her cheek. Aragorn and Olaf were getting more firewood. Legolas lent toward Elsa and wiped her tear away. Elsa looked at him, his soft eyes. She smiled and closed her eyes. The two both knew that they were in love at that moment. Elsa lent on Legolas and gazed deep into his eyes. Slowly, gently, she pressed her lips to his. A moment later, Aragorn and Olaf came back with some wood. They had lambas bread for dinner. After that Legolas and Aragorn told of the journey of the ring.

"And now we're on yet another journey to diminish evil," Legolas ended.

"Wow," Elsa said in pure awe.

"And, for your story," Aragorn told her.

"What?"

"Legolas told me about you and your sister. I want to hear the whole thing from the lips of the princess of ice herself."

Elsa told her story. Sometimes she would get a lump in her throat when she talked about her sister.

"You really miss Arendelle, don't you," Legolas said when Elsa had finished.

"And we're going back! Right, Elsa?" Olaf said happily.

"Yeah, Olaf." Elsa seemed lost in thought.

"Why don't we get some sleep?" Legolas said. "I'll take first watch."

Elsa slept next to Olaf. Aragorn was on the other side of the fire. But all was not well. Suddenly, in the cool night, Legolas heard something. He knocked an arrow into his bow and got up. Slowly he turned around to find himself face to face with the largest spider he had ever seen. It was huge, even for the spiders in Mirkwood. He shot an arrow into its abdomen, but this only enraged it. He grabbed one of his silver knifes and slashed at its face. He cut one of its eyes and black blood started to ooze out of it. Aragorn heard it screech and woke up. He grabbed his sword and ran to help Legolas. This was also what woke Elsa. She got up and walked into the woods. Both Legolas and Aragorn were surprised when ice slowly encased the spider's body. Aragorn cut off its head as soon as it was immobilized.

"What was that?" Legolas asked Elsa.

"I told you about my powers," She said simply.

Legolas and Aragorn stared in disbelief and awe at Elsa.

"Shall we get going?" She said.

The three of them and Olaf started down the road. But what they just saw would be only a fraction of what would be before them in the days to come.


End file.
